world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramus Jones (Reality-34)
As the media-icon of L.I.O.N., he is one of the most famous superheroes on the planet. History Ramus was the son of two agents in L.I.O.N., who worked in the space station division. One day their space station was hit awash in a strange light. The Jones' were the only two people on the ship, the light somehow radiated the unborn baby and nine months later, Maria's baby boy Ramus is born with a ball of light around him. Ramus, being raised by government agents, made it so he had a good head on his shoulders and raised him to be comfortable with his superpowers and become one of L.I.O.N.'s first major agents. They've had superhuman agents before, but none on a level as publicly and as accepted as Photon Rider, Champion of justice and defender of democracy! Argonian Invasion When The Pantheon of the Argonians attacked Colorado Springs during their attack, Photon Rider was the first to their ship. He challenged them but he was defeated by Primalia, Technarcha, and Stranger. He was transported to Africa until defeated and then he was imprisoned on the Argonian's ship; the Endymion. His defeat was broadcast by Argonians in an attempt to give the Earth's populace a feeling of dread. However, they kept him alive so that they could use their ultimate weapon to sap him of his energy, as well as their own, and use it to fuel the weapon destroying the capitol. However, once he is freed by Vindalee, Thunder Fist, and Vigorous Wolf, he helps them defeat Ranx. He then leaves them to watch over him as he begins to evacuate the other heroes that are trapped on the ship. He took the leadership role, and directed everybody to the most appropriate thing. After the evacuation of the ship Photon Rider and Lawrence Israel threw the exploding ship into space. Post-Argonian Invasion After the invasion, Photon Rider followed Chaos through a portal that she created, offering her a position with L.I.O.N., to which she accepted. He gave her a card and told her to come with the card the next day. When she arrived, via teleportation, Photon Rider asked her if she was ready for the training exercises. After she passed, he asked her if she wanted to help him on a mission. Elitists Attack Having intelligence about the plan for genocide by The Elitists, he was given a mission to attack several of their established facilities, he invited Chaos on this mission, since she had recently joined L.I.O.N. Learning that Thunder Fist arranged for a meeting with him, he teleported himself and Chaos back to Colorado to meet him. After speaking to Thunder Fist, he asked how he would feel about going undercover, infiltrating The Elitists. When they arrived at the Elitist Colorado Building, they were spotted by Ty Feral. Impressed by Thunder Fist's quick thinking, he quickly adopted the role of Light Driver. When Feral smelled him after hearing Thunder Fist's explanation, he blew up, asking how he could not trust his metahuman brothers. After meeting the other members of the inner circle, he asked Atomix if he was really trying to start a genocide, to which Atomix agreed and gave him a small demonstration opening a portal in his hand that lead to somewhere else. After leaving the building with Thunder Fist and Chaos, he remembered that he had a friend that could help them prevent The Elitists plan for the following day. He told them that the following day, in order to stop them from using the Elitist Ability Amplifier on Atomix they would arrive two hours earlier than they were told. After announcing his plan for him to defeat Atomix and for them to destroy the Amplification Device, he called his friend Derrick Terrace. After hearing Chaos's alternative plan to strike now, while they had complete surprise on their side, the four of them teleported to a junkyard where Atomix was making a speech about how the world was about to change for the superhumans. Photon Rider attacked Atomix head on as soon as they entered the area. When Atomix went into a fit of rage and caused so much destructive energy to saturate the area, he ordered Derrick to get Chaos out of the area. He then told Thunder Fist to absorb as much electrical energy as he could, and direct the outburst towards Atomix. His abilities allowed him to see through the bright flash that the electricity created, and he saw Atomix's body fall to the ground charred. He then cuffed him. Grabbing the other members of the Elitsts, he asked if Thunder Fist was ready to come to the L.I.O.N Central Base. Thunder Fist's Joining Returning to the giant L.I.O.N. Central Base, a massive Hellicarrier, he explained to Thunder Fist that with the resources of L.I.O.N., he would be able to call for backup whenever he found himself in over his head. Being told the story of Weapon Enigma, he listened intently to Mr. Jones, and became excited by Thunder Fist's accepting of the Weapon Enigma mission. Appearance Ramus is tall, with dreadlocks. Personality He is noble, honorable, honest everything you would expect a superhero to be. Powers, Skills, & Abilities He is a photokinetic, capable of generating and manipulating light waves. He is able to create bright flashes of light, optical illusions, and create hard light constructs such as handcuffs. Ramus moves at superhuman speed on land and in air, through the absorption of photon energy. He is able to see in every wavelength of light, his eyes also automatically adjust to varying light levels allowing him to see in any amount of light, whether it is dark or bright. Strength & Durability Level He is capable of using photon energy to augment his strength; beginning with normal human strength and increasing depending on the amount of light he has stored in his body. He can reach Class 100 strength. Fighting Skills Intelligence Paraphernalia His suit contains shield generators, as well as an intercom device hidden inside of the suit so that he can remain in contact with L.I.O.N. The badge on his suit also allows him to teleport himself to other locations, as well as somebody who he is in contact with. Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:L.I.O.N. Members Category:L.I.O.N. Category:Mutants